Ingatan, Sahabat, dan Kenangan
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Ini sudah hari ke 2234 sejak dia pergi. Dia sahabatku, sosok yang bersemayam jauh di dalam hatiku. Seorang yang keberadaannya tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun.


**Kamen Rider OOO bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini asli kepunyaan saya.**

 **No Copy Paste**

 **Warning : ooc, gaje, typhos, ngebosenin, ga sesuai eyd dll**

 **INGATAN, SAHABAT, DAN KENANGAN**

* * *

Ini sudah hari ke 2234 sejak dia pergi. Dia sahabatku, sosok yang bersemayam jauh di dalam hatiku. Seorang yang keberadaannya tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Sekali lagi aku memandang langit yang terhampar luas di atasku. Begitu biru dan menenangkan. Dan bibirkupun mengulas sebuah senyuman tulus yang kudedikasikan untuk mengenang masa-masa itu. Saat dia - sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki itu masih ada di sampingku. Meskipun keberadaannya tidak bisa kubilang selalu memberikan rasa nyaman, mengingat ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu masam dan tidak bersahabat, lengkap dengan iringan kata-katanya yang selalu ketus dan menyebalkan. Namun di lain sisi, hanya dengan berada di sampingnya, aku merasa bahagia, seperti ada seseorang yang dengan sukarela akan menjaga eksistensiku secara diam-diam dan dengan cara apapun yang dia bisa.

Kuraba sekeping benda yang berada di sakuku. Benda berbentuk medal berwarna orange sedikit kemerahan yang bentuknya sudah tidak utuh lagi itu. Satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa darinya, selain wajah Shingo keiji yang merupakan induk semangnya selama dia hidup dan berada di sisiku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan dalam. Merutuki waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat tanpa hasil yang jelas.

Ya, selama ini aku berkeliling dunia, menjalankan misi demi misi yang diperintahkan tuan Kougami hanya untuk satu tujuan. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali. Aku ingin membangkitkannya untuk yang kedua kali. Keinginan yang bahkan hingga detik ini selalu menjadi penyemangatku untuk meneruskan kehidupanku.

'Dia pasti akan kembali, ya, itu pasti.' Selalu kata itu kudengungkan di kepalaku.

Kududukkan tubuh lelahku saat kulihat beberapa ekor burung camar mendekat ke arahku. Iya, saat ini aku memang telah kembali ke Jepang. Aku ingin beristirahat beberapa saat, mengunjungi tempat-tempat bersejarah yang begitu berarti bagiku. Salah satunya adalah pantai ini. Pantai yang sering sekali kukunjungi dulu bersama dengan Ankh, sahabat terbaikku.

"Tidak ada yang berubah," gumamku pelan sambil memandang ke sekelilingku. Menyaksikan hamparan pasir yang begitu bersih, lengkap dengan cangkang hewan-hewan laut yang bertebaran di atasnya. Kuraup segenggam pasir basah itu, aku memejamkan mata sambil menghirup aroma lembabnya. Entah mengapa, ada suatu perasaan aneh yang mulai melingkupi hatiku. Aku merasa ada aliran waktu yang membawa sebagian memori masa laluku ke dalam sebuah zona bawah sadarku. Dan sebuah bisikan aneh yang seperti memintaku untuk berjalan ke arah tumpukan batu karang di arah kananku.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya mengikuti insting dan perasaan. Mengenyahkan semua pemikiran rasionalku akan apa atau siapa yang tengah membimbingku saat ini.

Bisikan itu berhenti saat aku menemukan sebuah batu yang cukup menonjol di sana. Batu itu terapit oleh bebatuan lain. Nampak aman dan kokoh, meskipun kuyakin saat gelombang pasang tidak akan luput dari terjangan air.

Entah bagaimana, tanganku bergerak begitu saja, mengangkat batu karang yang kuyakin beratnya bisa mencapai puluhan kilogram. Sekali lagi jangan tanyakan kepadaku bagaimana caranya, karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin aku sudah tertular oleh kekuatan super Hina, ya mungkin saja…

Sesaat kemudian aku dibuat takjub oleh sebuah kotak batu berwarna abu-abu yang terlindung dengan aman di bawah sana. Batu itu terlihat sedikit basah oleh rembesan air yang mengenainya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku membuka tutup kotak batu itu. Aku sudah sangat penasaran dengan isinya. Siapakah gerangan orang yang sudah membuatnya, dan apa yang disimpan di dalam sana?

Lalu kotak itupun terbuka, menyisakan sebuah kotak harta karun dari plastic berwarna orange cerah, mengingatkanku pada warna favorit Ankh yang selalu menjadi backgroundnya.

Kuambil kotak yang semakin membuatku penasaran itu. Sedikit kait yang merapatkan tutup kotak agar kedap air dan tidak mudah kemasukan debu berhasil kubuka.

Dadaku berdesir, entah perasaan apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang. Senang, terharu, sedih, ah … aku benar-benar terlalu bingung saat kulihat isi kotak itu.

"Ini …" aku bergumam pelan. Meraih sebuah benda yang terbungkus palstik bening rapi di sana. Sebuah boxer baru berwarna merah dengan sebuah kertas bertulisan tak rapi yang nampaknya sangat familiar di mataku.

'Ini untuk sahabatku, Eiji.' Beberapa coretan tergores di atasnya, tanda kalau tulisan itu tidak diinginkan untuk terbaca. Melihat ada namaku di sana, aku bertambah yakin bahwa kotak ini adalah milik Ankh, dan boxer ini, adalah hadiah untukku.

Kembali kubaca tulisan lain yang ada di kertas itu.

'Eiji, baka! Semoga otakmu lekas sadar!' dan lagi-lagi beberapa goresan menutup tulisan itu. Aku sempat tersenyum saat melihat bahasa khas Ankh yang tertulis di sana. Kasar, tapi aku sselalu bisa merasakan sebuah ketulusan dalam setiap penggalannya. Sedikit analisis pada kalimat itu membuatku sedikit menyimpulkan, kira-kira kapan Ankh membuat tulisan itu.

Dan satu-satunya kalimat yang tidak diberi coretan di sana adalah,'jadilah Eiji yang kukenal. Boxer aneh itu kenang-kenangan untukmu, mungkin itu satu-satunya hadiah dariku. Jaga baik-baik.'

Membaca kalimat terakhir itu, tak terasa dua bulir air mataku menetes. Dan aku tahu, kapan kira-kira Ankh menulis pesan ini. Mungkin, saat medal ungu menguasaku waktu itu. Mungkin Ankh saat itu sudah tahu kemungkinan nasipnya. Namun dia masih saja memikirkanku.

"Ankh …" panggilku lirih. Air mataku pun menetes semakin deras.

"Aku akan membangkitkanmu! Aku berjani! Lalu tanganmu itu, tanganmu akan kugenggam dan tak akan pernah kubiarkan lepas!" janjiku lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Kuambil medal milik Ankh kugenggam erat, seiring keinginanku yang semakin menguat.

"Aku berjanji Ankh, tunggu aku!"

END

Drabble gaje saya untuk pair Kamen Rider OOO favorit saya Ankh dan Eiji Hino. Entah mengapa ide nulis fic ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Dan jujur, saya hampir nangis nulisnya, membayangkan perasaan desperate Eiji saat tak kunjung bisa membangkitkan Ankh. Semoga Eiji dan Ankh nya ga OOC banget …

Kalau berkenan, tolong review ya … Sankyu


End file.
